Tracking of users' activity on websites and/or other internet locations can be useful to provide targeted advertisement and/or content to the user. Traditionally, the tracking of users' activity can be accomplished because the domain names associated with the transactions are known. HTTP is an example of one protocol used to complete transactions where the domain name is known. For HTTP transactions, the Domain names can be determined by analyzing parts of the URL fields. HTTPS (using SSL) is an example of a protocol that is used to complete transactions, which is more secure than HTTP, but where the domain name is unknown. For HTTPS (or SSL), there is often no information about the URL. Without information about the URL, traditional methods cannot be employed to track users' activities.